when grey eyes meets green ones
by Sumbergirl
Summary: she has a new life going easy. Has she still hoped for the best, the worst was still to come. {percbeth} {thalico} {percabeth fluff}
1. Annie meet Thals, Thals meet Annie

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FICTION PIECE SO PLEASE DO NOT HOLD BACK ON THE REVIEWS AND THE IMPROVEMENTS THAT NEED TO OCCUR IN MY STORY.**

* * *

 ** _ANNABETH'S POV:_**

I left. i finally left my so called "family". I was so sick of all the names and be being blamed for everything that when wrong. I left San Francisco, my life, my friends, i even left my boyfriend and i did not feel any regret to my decision. i was no longer going to be the girl who would not believe her boyfriend was cheating on her with the barbie doll of the school, or be the girl who got bullied not only at school but at home too. I left and i feel damn good about my decision. I feel like nothing can stop me. with my savings and the inheritance of my money from my mother i was able to get a small, cozy apartment. I managed to get a job for a restaurant. And i have only been in New York City since the beginning of the summer. Knowing i still have not graduated high school i enrolled myself into the nearest school and finally in the last week of summer i can relax knowing that everything will soon fall into place i decided to go to the cafe. as i wait in line someone bumps into me.

"i am sooo sorry i did not see you there" said a girl who had black hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Its okay it was an accident" i was still memorized by the color of her eyes.

She stuck out her hand " Hi im thalia, im usually not this clumsy"

"im annabeth nice to meet you"

"im sorry about before and im sure im keeping you from your friends or something"

"OH NO" i blushed. i said that a little to loud.

"im new to the City i have not met anyone yet"

"Oh well ill proudly be your first friend annie. you go to high school right because you look like your in high school."

"yeah i just enrolled into goode high school"

"REALLY? i go there too wow i will see your more often then-"

she was about to say something but her phone rang. she looked down and my the _dammit-i-totally-forgot-face._

 _"_ well annie i have to go but i see you at school okay"

"okay bye thalia"

"Call me thals" and with a wink and a wave she was gone.

i rode my board back to my house while listening to music with a smirk on my face.

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

okay im ready to go. i can do this and its also like i dont know a single soul, i know thals. I went into school straight towards the administration office to pick up my schedule and my locker. i minded my own business walking down the halls looking for my locker. finally 462 i put my books in there, my penny board and other school supplies. And almost immediately as i grabbed my bag and schedule, i heard a familiar screech.

"ANNIE" and ended being attacked with one huge hug from the one and only thalia.

"hey thals"

and as quick as lightning she grabbed my schedule and screeched once again

"WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES except for first periods. so here a few tips on the people here."

so i paid attention while receiving tips like the girl here think they are above everyone and everything so always have a comeback ready. never ever sit in the back cause that is were according to thalia all the dumb, gold diggers, fake,, airheads are. So i followed her tips and realized she was actually right. There were only popular airheads in the back and sorta smart kids were in the front. as the teacher got the class started, This kid came barging in saying

"IM HERE IM HERE" cause laughter in the classroom but then almost as fast as it started it stopped. All the girls were patting their hairs and fixing the outfits

Mrs. Saltzmen announced " why Mr. Percy Jackson what an honor it is for you to come to class"


	2. those cant be real

**sorry to those who read my story this chapter is short but please review and tell me what to do better in the future**

 **PERCYS POV:**

Of course it would happen to me and only me. My alarm clock would not work so i woke up late, got a lecture from my mother and was only able to swallow one pancake before i ran outside to my car and then raced to school. But as usual i was still late to my first period but thank god most of the teachers i have love me so im in the clear for first period. Yea yea you may think im and cocky and arrogant person but im not its the truth. Anyway i rushed into school nearly tripping in the process and the barged into my class screaming

"IM HERE IM HERE"

And if that was not enough everybody laughed and then stopped once they saw my and all the girls went to fix their face as if i would be attracted to them. But what really caught my eye was this one girl who looked at me and acted as if she could not be bothered by me and went back to reading her book. So while i stood there like a moron staring at her the teacher gestured for me to find a seat where there was only one which was all the way in the back far away from blondie (my nickname for her) but it gave me the perfect view of the side of her face so if she looked my way i will be able to see her. But i dont have luck today cause i only kept on seeing the one side of her face but i caught a glimpse of her eyes which what a color of grey or silver. Wait what no eye color can be grey or silver. Those cant be real. Whatever ill talk to her after class. So while i was trying not to fall asleep in class the bell finally rang and i got my things together and left the classroom only to find out she was already gone to her next class. I groaned cause i really wanted to see her eye color.

 _Click click click_

What the hell is making all that noise. So i turned around cause my curiosity won me over to see one familiar annoying redhead hug me and then slobber a kiss on my cheek then pulled away

" hey babe"

"Rachel how many times do I have to say it I'm done with you we are breaking up"

"aww it real cute how you think that but its okay cause being a full summer away from me can make you feel lonely but I'm back now and everything will be okay"

holy Hera this girl seriously needs to be slapped. oh maybe I can ask thalia.

" Rachel I'm serious we are through I'm done with you there is no more us there hasn't been for a while so if you can leave me alone please"

wait hold up is that tears I see forming in her eyes.

"PERCY JACKSON WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WE ARE THROUGH YOU WILL NOT DUMP ME-"

SLAP. oh wow she just got bitched slapped.

"I'm pretty sure he just told you to leave him alone so guess what Rachel LEAVE" thalia screamed at the top of her lungs while sending her a death glare that sent me shivers down my back

"this is not over Percy watch you will want me back I swear it" and with a hair flip she walked down the hallway.


	3. second whos first?

**Well guy i have decided that since im getting no type of reviews i assuming the my story is crap so unless i get some reviews which can be good or bad this will be the chapter where it ends an im putting some effort in but it be the actual ending just a continuation thanks for those who followed the story and took the time to read the story**

 _ **Percys pov:**_

Well that could have gone better but im grateful that thalia was able to send her away but im dont like what she said before she left. Was she _threatening_ me? I have no idea but i was trying to think of what she meant until thalia snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Well percy i have to go to my next class ill see you later at lunch" Thalia asked very quickly like she needed to meet someone.

"Yeah, yeah see you later" i asked with a questioning look on my face and not even a second later she flew down the hallways. I wonder whats that all about anway of to my next class.

 _ **ANNABETHS POV:**_

Wow i have never seen greens eyes like that before. One look into those eyes and boom i saw the beach. Anyways i dont have time for boys i have to do my school work and go to college and become an architect like my mother wanted me too. Ogod my mother. My father always blamed me for what happened to her and never let a day pass by without me knowing that. Anyway first period is over so on to the next i got up and left as quickly as my legs can take me and to my locker when i heard heels running down the hallway and then stop abruptly at the corner. So i turned around and saw her smoothing her clothes , putting on a big smile and strut down the end of the hallway which i can see from my locker. She walks up to a kid with raven black hair which looked sorta similar and she placed a kiss on his cheek and he turned around. Oh its percy i guess they are dating. For some reason i had a knot in my stomach. Was i feeling _jealous_? Of some kid i have no idea about except for his is name. Shaking my head that has to be wrong i dont get jealous. So i went to my next class and before entering i saw thalia and her hand was red. So walking into class with her I asked her what that was about.

"Oh my hand? I just needed to slap someone to knock some sense into her" thalia said while smirking.

"Oh okay i think"

"Haha annie relax she deserved it"

"Thals dont call me _annie"_ i said with a fuming face. I hate that name sooo much and i think shes just doing that to annoy me.

"Anyway thalia why is that guy looking at us"

"Umm not us. You his name is luke is is the second most popular person and he is walking towards you"  
So quickly before he came i asked

"Second? whos the first"

With a grin she answered "Percy jackson"

 **Well here is the last chapter ill check again in a couple of weeks to see reviews if nothing here the is getting discontinued thanks to those again who read this and put it as their favorite and followed**

 _ **~sumbergirl**_


End file.
